CUMPLEAÑOS
by mikoblue
Summary: Lucy ha olvidado una fecha muy importante y todo por que ha estado deprimida por la reciente actitud de Natsu, que ha estado evadiéndola. Lucy conocerá el motivo de la actitud de Natsu, cuando este sorpresivamente aparezca con un regalo muy especial.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-CUMPLEAÑOS-

Lucy últimamente se sentía deprimida, incluso no se sentía feliz por haber reunido suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilamente seis meses sin tener que trabajar, Lucy comenzó a recordar el origen de aquel dinero que en parte tenía que ver con su depresión y la razón era porque había tenido una misión junto con Erza, bueno decir junto era demasiado la verdad es que solo había sido una linda asistente, porque realmente no pudo hacer nada ya que justo cuando se preparaba para pelear contra el enemigo Erza se interpuso y con un solo ataque la desafortunada creatura había caído sin siquiera poder defenderse, de esa forma tan sencilla Lucy obtuvo una gran cantidad de dinero que ella creía no merecer pero que Erza gustosa le dio con la condición de que la esperara tres días en un pueblo cercano mientras ella arreglaba un asunto pendiente con "un amigo", Lucy en ese momento no entendió pero al transcurrir los tres días y Erza apareció feliz y muy sonriente, entendió que Erza realmente pasaba cuatro días con su "amigo" y aunque se alegraba por su amiga, Lucy no pudo evitar sentir envidia por la felicidad de Erza mientras ella la esperaba sola por tres días sola en un cuarto sola en un pueblo desconocido sola, muy sola.

Aquella rutina se había repetido varias veces, siempre de la misma forma, Erza le pedía hacer equipo, Erza terminaba fácilmente la misión, Erza se desaparecía por cuatro días para arreglar asuntos pendientes con "su amigo" para después aparece sonriente.

Lucy se aburría de la situación, pero no podía negarse porque… bueno era Erza simplemente no se podía negar a menos que tuviera una buena excusa y eso la traía nuevamente a la causa de su depresión, como negarse a una petición de Erza si no tenía nada que hacer, y no tenía nada que hacer porque desde hacía un tiempo Natsu simplemente había desaparecido de su vida, no es que realmente hubiera desaparecido, no, ocasionalmente se encontraban en el gremio pero siempre que se encontraban repentinamente Natsu se acordaba de que tenia cosas importantes que hacer y se marchaba simplemente diciendo adiós; al principio sintió que Natsu la evadía pero cuando le conto a Mira lo que pensaba esta la convenció de que solo estaba imaginando cosas eso, la tranquilizo al menos por un tiempo, ya que lamentablemente Natsu se encargo terminar esa calma con su extraña actitud.

Lucy se sentía tan triste que los días pasaban sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que un día que llego al gremio encontrándose con la sorpresa de que todos la esperaban para comenzar el festejo que ella había olvidado.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lucy!- fue el grito que se dejo escuchar en el gremio.

Lucy entonces recordó que ese día que ella consideraba común era un día de festejo, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de comprender que había pasado entre Natsu y ella para que ahora él se comportara de esa forma que simplemente olvido su cumpleaños, pero eso le hacía feliz porque eso significaba que sus amigos se acordaban ella.

Lucy al ver la celebración que sus amigos le habían preparado decidió olvidarse de su tristeza y pensó que trataría dejarse llevar por la alegría del momento, sin embargo eso no ocurrió porque aunque su fiesta podía considerarse perfecta por cualquiera no lo era para ella, que no podía evitar recordar la ausencia de Natsu en la celebración sin mencionar la extraña conducta de este.

-¿Lucy estas bien? ¿No te veo muy feliz? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta la fiesta?- le pregunto Erza preocupada por la ausencia de la sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy.

-Estoy bien, y la fiesta es muy divertida pero…- Lucy sentía que debía ser sincera, tal vez Erza sabia el motivo de la ausencia de Natsu –Natsu no está aquí, Natsu no ha estado conmigo en mucho tiempo, me ha dejado sola… tal vez… el ya no… me…-.

-Tranquila Lucy, el vendrá pronto jamás podría perderse tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tienes que estar muy sonriente para cuando él llegue, y bueno que estuvieras sola este tiempo tal vez yo tengo la culpa por qué…- pero Erza fue interrumpida por la llegada del Dragon Slayer de Fuego y el grito de Lucy llamándolo.

-¡Natsu!- grito Lucy para llamar la atención del joven, que al verla mostro su alegre sonrisa, Lucy no pudo permanecer en su lugar y rápidamente fue a su encuentro.

-Lucy, Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Natsu abrazando fuertemente a Lucy, que en ese momento recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven, mientras este llenaba sus pulmones de aquella deliciosa fragancia que despedía la rubia cabellera.

-Te extrañe, porque no llegabas- dijo Lucy reprochándole a Natsu su ausencia.

-Bueno porque tenía que ir por el pastel- le contesto el joven mientras señalaba un gran y aparentemente delicioso pastel, Lucy al verlo se emociono y sonrió un regalo de Natsu pensó, pero entonces recordó todo lo que había vivido, Natsu la había evadido por semanas y ahora simplemente se aparecía sin ninguna explicación, eso no debía ser así ella quería, no, necesitaba una explicación y la tendría.

-Suéltame Natsu- dijo Lucy aparatándose de un sorprendido Natsu que no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de la joven –me evades por semanas y de repente te apareces como si nada y me abrazas sin darme una explicación-.

-Yo no te he evadido…- comenzó a defenderse Natsu –bueno no lo he hecho por que quisiera-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has dejado sola por semanas? No días Natsu, semanas- comenzó a recriminarle la joven -entiendes como me sentí… me sentí sola y me sentí muy triste sin ti- Lucy fue incapaz continuar con el reproche, en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que más deseaba más que nada era ser consentida como una niña, quería que Natsu la consintiera.

-Como ya te dije No es que yo quisiera, es que me han obligado- hablo en joven mientras acercaba a Lucy nuevamente y acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Quién te ha obligado?- pregunto nuevamente molesta por que existiera alguien que se atreviera a alejar a Natsu de ella.

-Bueno…- Lucy vio como Natsu dirigía su mirada a cada uno de los presentes.

-¡Todos!- grito Lucy sin poder contenerse por la horrible acción de los que hasta hace poco consideraba sus amigos.

-Ellos querían prepararte una fiesta sorpresa y pues yo me entere y… pues… no creyeron que fuera capaz de guardar el secreto… y pensaron que la mejor forma que no te dijera nada… era que no hablara contigo…- dijo Natsu con algo de culpa, porque al final si él los hubiera enfrentado o bueno supiera guardar un secreto, podría haber estado con Lucy todo el tiempo, bueno que ella lo supiera.

Lucy escucho cada palabra de Natsu pero no lograba comprender porque los que consideraba sus amigos lo habían alejado ella sabiendo lo triste que había estado, alejar a Natsu por solo una fiesta, muy divertida debía admitir pero finalmente solo una fiesta no era suficiente justificación, pero ya se encargaría de ellos, si creían que Erza era de temer no la conocían, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien Natsu no estaba libre de culpa dejarla de esa forma no era lo correcto y se lo haría saber aunque sabía que era incapaz de mantener un tono molesto, decidió aprovechar para obtener lo que quería

-Pues no debiste obedéceles- le acuso nuevamente Lucy haciendo que su voz pudiera confundirse con una pequeña niña consentida, aferrándose aun más a Natsu.

-Pero era una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños y veo que te ha gustado mucho- se defendió el joven mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-Pero es que no debiste, solo es una fiesta… y… estar junto a ti… es mi mejor regalo…-dijo Lucy manteniendo su infantil voz pero ahora notablemente avergonzada.

-Yo también soy muy feliz cuando estamos juntos- le hiso saber a Lucy, mientras se acercaba al rostro de su Lucy.

-Pero es que no debiste dejar sola a tu novia- continuo reprochando de forma infantil la joven.

-Pero yo no deje sola a mi novia- contesto Natsu mientras nuevamente comenzaba acercarse a los labios de su amada.

-Me dejaste sola, dejaste sola a tu novia y eso no debe hacer un novio-.

-Ya te dije que no te deje sola-.

-si lo hiciste, estuve tanto tiempo sola que…- entonces una idea vino a la mente de Lucy, Natsu sufriría por haberla abandonado –conocí a alguien- mintió descaradamente Lucy para lograr su objetivo.

-No lo hiciste, bueno… no conociste a alguien del que me deba preocupar- dijo muy seguro Natsu, cosa que molesto a Lucy que se sentía frustrada por la falta de celos de Natsu.

-Si lo hice, conocí a alguien muy guapo… muy…educado- Lucy no sabía que más decir, porque aparte de no haber conocido a nadie, no se imaginaba alguien más perfecto que su amado lo que hacía su mentira aun menos creíble.

-No conociste a nadie te lo aseguro Lucy- continua hablando Natsu con seguridad.

-Si lo hice-.

-No lo hiciste- ahora Natsu sonreía al ver la infantil conducta de su novia.

-Si lo hice, y ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que no lo hice? si me dejaste sola todo este tiempo, pude ver conocido a… alguien y enamorarme- dijo Lucy de forma firme, aunque estaba segura que sería incapaz porque su corazón le pertenecía a Natsu.

-Estoy seguro que no has conocido a nadie, porque me he encargado de que así sea, ¿Enserio crees que te dejaría ir a una misión sola? Eres demasiado bonita para andar sola por la calle, no te imaginas a la cantidad de tipos que tuve que golpear por atreverse a voltearte a ver-. Confeso Natsu que comenzaba a avergonzarse al darse cuenta de lo acosador de su comportamiento.

Lucy no salía de su asombro, en todas las misiones se había sentido vigilada pero lo atribuyo a su soledad… no, ahora que lo pensaba no solo se sentía vigilada en las misiones sino también en su cuarto ¿A caso Natsu…?

-¿Me has vigilado en mi casa?- pregunto sorprendida y bastante sonrojada por la idea de que Natsu la hubiera visto en esas condiciones, ya que por su depresión apenas al llegar a su casa cambiaba sus ropas de calle por unas… unas prendas muy vergonzosamente coloridas.

-Bueno… tenía que cuidarte cualquier pervertido podría entrar a tu casa, eres demasiado linda- dijo Natsu más avergonzado por quedar al descubierto sus acciones.

-¡Pero si he estado horrible!- dijo en tono de horror Lucy, al pensar como había descuidado su apariencia al creer que Natsu no se encontraba cerca.

-Tú siempre estas hermosa Lucy- le aseguro Natsu –ahora ¿Ya estas satisfecha con la explicación?-.

-Si- dijo la avergonzada joven que se sentía inmensamente feliz ante las palabras de Natsu.

-Bien entonces ahora calla y déjame besarte porque tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo-.

Lucy entendió lo que Natsu sentía con ella era igual, y cerrando sus ojos y separando sus labios se acerco a su amado mientras él hacía lo mismo.

-Se guuuuuuuuustan~- se escucho escuchar en el gremio imitando la divertida broma de Happy por varios de los presentes que no habían podido controlarse ante la situación.

Dándose cuenta los enamorados que aquella romántica escena había sucedió a la vista de todos se sintieron avergonzados, sin embargo Natsu extrañaba estar cerca de su amada novia y aprovecharía aquella oportunidad que sin querer le brindaron sus amigos.

-Vámonos Lucy- dijo Natsu mientras tomaba la mano de su novia llevándola fuera del gremio.

-¡esperen chicos, la fiesta! ¡La fiesta apenas está empezando! ¡No se vayan!- grito Erza.

-Déjalos Erza, esa parejita piensa celebrar a su manera y te aseguro que lo pasaran mejor- dijo Cana mientras se disponía a beber.

-Si Erza, a esos dos no los veremos en un tiempo, creo que tendré que buscar con quien quedarme, no quiero estar solo- dijo el pequeño Happy que era el que mejor conocía a la pareja- ¡Wendy, puedo quedarme contigo!- grito olvidándose de los enamorados.

-Pero… Lucy no se puede ir- dijo angustiada Erza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mira curiosa por la actitud de la joven pelirroja.

-Bueno… yo quería… ir a una misión…- declaro Erza.

-Pero… ¿no entiendo porque tiene que ser con Lucy? puedes ir con cualquiera- hablo confundida Mira que seguía sin comprender.

-¡No!- grito Erza ante la posibilidad, había decidido ir con Lucy conociendo lo discreta que esta era pero ahora que ella no estaba…-será mejor que viaje sola- sentencio finalmente dándose cuenta que sola podía pasar más de cuatro días sola con su "amigo".

Mientras tanto lejos del gremio y en un lugar apartado, dos enamorados se demostraban su amor con un apasionado beso que se había extendido por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias por mi regalo Natsu- dijo Lucy avergonzada por aquel acto de amor al cual jamás se acostumbraría, siempre sintiendo la emoción que el primer beso le había ocasionado.

-Pero si no te he dado tu regalo- le aclaro Natsu también avergonzado ya que compartía los mismos sentimientos que su joven novia.

-¿Mi regalo no era el pastel?- dijo Lucy recordando pastel que había quedado abandonado en el gremio sin poder comprobar su sabor -¿Entonces cual es mi regalo?- continuo preguntando curiosa, ante la posibilidad de recibir algo más de amado.

Natsu saco un pequeño listón de entre sus ropas y comenzó a anudarlo a su muñeca formando un pequeño moño.

-Yo soy tu regalo- dijo aun más avergonzado por las palabras que se habían atrevido a salir de sus labios.

-Pero… si tu…- hablo Lucy sin comprender a lo que Natsu se refería, ya que hacía mucho tiempo habían declarado sus sentimientos declarando que sus corazones ya no les pertenecían.

-No es lo que piensas Lucy- dijo Natsu comprendiendo la confusión de la joven –yo hace mucho te entregue mi corazón y sabes que siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, lo que te estoy regalando es entregándome a ti, has conmigo lo que quieras- continuo Natsu mientras mostraba una picara mirada a su amada.

-Lo acepto gustosa, pero me debes un regalo de cumpleaños- ahora hablo Lucy de forma seductora, cosa que Natsu adoraba y que ella sabía muy bien.

-Pero ¿Acaso no te gusta mi regalo?- pregunto Natsu embelesado y a la vez sorprendido por la declaración de su Lucy.

-Claro que me gusto, pero se me hace injusto, así que yo también me entrego a ti, y así quedamos a mano, por eso me debes un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo bastante avergonzada Lucy ante sus palabras.

-Entonces te lo debo tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero no la celebración- dijo sonriendo pícaramente Natsu.

-Entonces celebremos- continuo Lucy mientras se abrazaba a su amado Natsu, y sentía la calidez de su cuerpo.

Y en aquel apartado lugar, la figura de dos enamorados unidos por sus labios se perdía entre la sombra de los arboles dándoles aquella intimidad que ellos tanto anhelaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno muchas gracias si han leído esta historia, espero que fuera de su agrado._

_A mí me gusto mucho escribirla y aunque fue de forma rápida porque no quería dejar pasar este 4 de Noviembre, que para mí es muy importante, quería que algo conmemorara esta fecha y que mejor que con una historia de esta linda pareja._

_Aunque siento que el final pudo haber sido diferente, con las prisas fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, y por lo mismo disculpen los muy posibles errores ortográficos._

_Por cierto ¿El titulo de esta historia les da una idea de por qué el 4 de Noviembre es tan especial para mí?_

_mikoblue_


End file.
